Generally, a mechanically controlled system of operating a wiper cannot realize various functions (e.g., controlling a parking position of the wiper, controlling a service position of the wiper, controlling a wiping angle of the wiper, and so on) and has a lower merchantable quality than an electrically controlled system of operating a wiper. However, since the electrically controlled system of operating a wiper requires a position sensor for detecting a position of a motor, a controller for controlling operation of the motor, and a data communication system, manufacturing cost may be high.
Since the mechanically controlled system of operating a wiper is hard to detect the position of the motor, the mechanically controlled system cannot realize various functions. If the position of the motor or a position of a rotating member connected to the motor can be detected without the position sensor, merchantability of the mechanically controlled system may be enhanced.
Therefore, development of an apparatus of detecting the position of the rotating member through simple structural changes is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.